If It Kills Me
by TheAwkwardBystander
Summary: Naruto longs for his best friend, Hinata. However, Hinata has fallen for another. As Naruto struggles, will he ever find his happy ending? Based on the song: If It Kills Me -- Jason Mraz NaruHina, SasuSaku and mentioned ShikaTema


Hi there! The story is based off of is 'If it kills me' by Jason Mraz. If you listen to the song while reading this, I would suggest the Casa Nova version. It's the one they played during Jason and Jeanine's dance during SYTYCD.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'If It Kills Me' or Naruto

….

Naruto looked down at the crème colored phone that lay in his lap. He had been talking to Hinata again; they did this phone call every night. Only, tonight's talk was a bit different for a couple reasons. First, it was now four in the morning, and their midnight phone calls typically ended around one thirty. Second, Hinata had told him in her quiet excitement that Kiba had asked her to be his girlfriend. Naruto's heart wrenched at the thought of Kiba's arm around Hinata for the umpteenth time in the last hour.

Naruto was Hinata's best friend, and had been for the last several months.

And in those last couple months, he realized that the shy girl was the one he was looking for. The love he was filled with was for her only. No one else, and Kiba jumped for Hinata before Naruto could even blink.

Setting the phone on his bedside table, Naruto stumbled blindly to the kitchen where he slumped into a chair. Moaning, he put his head on the table, visualizing Hinata is his head. Her bluish locks the fell past her shoulders, this time loose curls framed her face. Her violet eyes would look up at him through her eyelashes. She wouldn't wear too much makeup. She was astoundingly pretty without it. And she'd be wearing the necklace he bought her; a simple silver change with an orange half heart, the one almost identical to the one he was wearing now. Only, Naruto's half heart was purple.

While thinking of the twin necklaces, Naruto's hand reached up and held his, attempting to hold back the tears of anguish that he wanted to cry out. In a way, Naruto wanted to let Hinata know of all the hidden thoughts and emotions, but he wouldn't dare risk it. Not if Hinata was going to pull away from him in disgust.

The tears came; irritated and frustrated tears flooded Naruto's blue eyes and fell down tan cheeks. He had only known for a short time and the pain already had worn Naruto out. He choked on the water he was attempting to swallow.

Trudging back to his bedroom, Naruto picked up his phone and blinked a couple times at the bright lights illuminating the keys. Typing in the numbers to reach Hinata, Naruto swallowed and glared at the reddish carpet, it was the same color of the triangles on Kiba's face.

"Hello! You've Hyuuga Hinata. Sorry that I'm unable to reach the phone right now, ow! Naruto, you loser, quit chucking marshmallows at me!" There was a pause where Naruto could hear his own faint protest. "Sorry, my loser is over. Anyway! Leave your name and message and the tone. Bye!" Naruto smiled at her voicemail, but the small smile fell slightly at the thought that she was probably going to change the voicemail. Something that included Kiba in it, most likely. Hinata did that for Naruto, claiming that she needed some change. But, Naruto knew that her ex was on that voicemail, and she didn't like hearing his voice. Naruto was her crutch, and he was going to have to let it go. She wasn't going to need him anymore.

The tone sounded and Naruto gulped. "Hey Hina, it's Naruto. Ha, you probably already knew that though. Who else would call you at five thirty? Yeah, call me back. I'll have my cell on me. Love you!"

Naruto hung up. Love you? _Love you?_ Of course that type of love wasn't something that Naruto wanted with Hinata. That was the love he held for Sakura. Or even to her boyfriend, Sasuke. But, the love that filled him wholly for Hinata was passionate love, the kind that Sasuke held for Sakura. Naruto longed for that.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

After getting three hours of sleep, two bowls of ramen, and one continuous heartache, Naruto left to go meet up with Sasuke and Sakura at the bridge. The three were going to go do community service together by helping set up the fall festival that was to premiere this weekend. Of course, Naruto was going to ask Hinata to come with him, but lost his chance by about twenty four hours. Feeling his lip tremble slightly, Naruto shook his head and took a deep breath.

The bridge was welcoming, as was the maple tree that stood elegantly next to it. Naruto climbed into the branches and sat watching people huddled in fall colored sweaters pass underneath him. He saw Shikamaru walking slowly, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his dark jeans. Shikamaru was muttering softly about a girl. "Troublesome woman thinks she can just pop up from Suna."

A little while later, a girl in neon pink and brown went by skipping. She was looking around, as if she had lost someone. When she turned, Naruto recognized her as Temari, and she was most likely looking for Shikamaru. Naruto snorted.

After waiting for fifteen minutes, Naruto heard feminine laughter. Thinking that it was Sakura, Naruto peered between the leaves, but much to his panging heart, it was Hinata, her gloved hand engulfed in Kiba's large hand. They stopped underneath the maple tree, holding hands. Naruto stayed still and quiet, and was taken aback by the glittering half heart. She was still wearing it.

"Babe, I'm going to go find a bathroom. I'll be back." Kiba leaned down and pressed his lips up against Hinata's forehead.

"Alright." Hinata stood frozen until Kiba was out of sight. She pulled out her phone.

Naruto watched her slim fingers slide over her phone, and then his phone lighting up.

'N, where are you? S/S said you'd be here.' Hinata looked around, humming to herself. Naruto inwardly laughed. Of course she'd text him, it was slyer.

'Hey. Don't feel good.' Naruto watched her jump slightly, and open her phone and read his message.

'Oh. Kiba and I were going to help today too. D: bummer.'

Naruto frowned. He didn't want her sad. 'Maybe I'll come by later. Gotta go.'

She looked at the received message and sighed. "I hope you do, silly."

Kiba was walking towards them again. With him, were Sakura and Sasuke. Both Sakura and Sasuke were holding steaming thermos'. When the trio made it too Hinata, Kiba wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh! Hinata! Are you two an item!? Congrats!" Sakura smiled warmly. She looked around. "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke and Hinata both spoke at the same time.

"He said he was here."

"He told me he wasn't feeling good."

Sakura turned her head to the side. "Maybe, he came and left, because he didn't feel too great. You know how forgetful he can be about milk."

The small group laughed, and even Naruto smiled.

Hinata nodded, "I'm sure that's what happened. Do you two care if we accompany you to set up the festival? Kiba and I decided to help."

Sasuke nodded and took ahold of Sakura's hand. "Let's go. Sakura and I are already a bit late getting here. Someone had an accident with her coffee."

Sakura stuck out her tongue after taking a long sip of her drink. "Sorry that I knocked it over when you scared me."

The four started to move away when Hinata's phone fell out of her pocket. Naruto watched the several moments with deep interest. All four stopped, Hinata told them to go ahead, and when Kiba offered to stay, Hinata told him to leave. And this tone wasn't the normal happy and sweet Hinata tone, Naruto had only heard her use the more rough tone against him when he was goofing off and she was upset.

The three headed one way, while Hinata headed back to the tree, cell phone in hand.

She sat down and dialed a phone number, holding the phone to her ear, Hinata tapped her foot.

Up in the tree, Naruto's eyes widened. She was calling him. "Hello?"

Hinata jumped. Looking around furiously, she couldn't find Naruto. "H-hi. Where are you right now?"

"Hah, I'm in a tree." Naruto moved his foot against a smaller branch, moving it around wildly.

"Tree? What in the world are you…?" Hinata looked at the wildly movie maple tree. "Care if I join you?"

"Sure." Naruto moved on the branch so that Hinata could join him. She climbed up and leaned her head against his shoulder. Naruto closed his phone and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You okay? You sounded stressed on the phone last night." Hinata looked up at him.

"Yeah, it'll be okay. Hina, you should go find Kiba. I'm sure he's missing you." Naruto squeezed her gently, and watched her nod, and climb down gracefully, she waved and walked to the festival grounds.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Four months later, Naruto's phone rang around three in the morning. Groggily, Naruto felt around until he grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" He said with a yawn.

"N-Naruto?" Naruto's eyes shot open at the sad voice.

"Nata? Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto sprung out of his bed, and pulled on a pair of plaid sweatpants.

"He, he broke up with me." Hinata sobbed a bit on the phone.

"Shh, he's an idiot. He doesn't understand what he just lost. Why do you come over here?" Naruto went over to the stove and started up heating up water for tea.

"I'm outside your door." Hinata whispered.

Opening the door, Naruto was welcomed with a hug. He and Hinata just stood on his doorstep, holding each other.

"Naruto, don't leave me." Hinata cried. Her whole frame shaking.

"Nata, I wouldn't ever leave you. I need you. I, I love you." Naruto's eyes were met with teary pale violet orbs.

"Naruto." Hinata gasped, but stopped when Naruto's lips covered her. The innocence and nervousness that showed made the moment even sweeter, and the couple repeated the kiss two years later at their wedding.

……..

Hope you enjoyed it as much I loved writing it. I suggest looking up the song if you haven't yet!

MWAH!

Go review !

Jess


End file.
